The Chronicles of the Winged Angel
by dory d' explorer
Summary: When Princess Isabella loses the feathers which possess great magic, Edward Masen has to search in different worlds to bring them back...only for a price: His relationship with the princess!
1. Prologue

Warning: This is the first time I tried this using Twilight characters and Tsubasa plot. Don't like the idea? Please leave at once! Thank you! :)

Note: This story has the same plot with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, however the original conversations of Syaoran and Sakura and the rest of the Tsubasa characters will not be the same in this story, as to make this story as an adaptation from the original using the Twilight characters.

PROLOGUE

"Bella…"

I whispered her name yet she doesn't seem to hear me. She kept looking at me, her eyes asking for help. I held the glass panel in front of me. And so I realized.

We were trapped in a glass tube. Both of us were holding the glass panel, as if communicating to each other…our longing for each other's touch.

No! That glass panel will never separate us for eternity! I love you, Bella! Hold on! I will save you!

I saw her beautiful brown eyes peering up to meet mine. I saw tears leaking out…out of desperation…out of longing…

I could not take this any longer.

I pounded the glass panel so hard with my fists but the glass could not break. No matter how hard I pounded the glass, I can't touch her angelic face, nor could I wipe her tears away. I pounded the glass so hard that my hands bled.

Then it happened all of a sudden.

Bella's eyes contracted. Then white wings sprouted from her back. And then I saw her, reaching out to me…I swore I could hear her voice crying out my name. It is as if the darkness was swallowing her now as she flew away from me, towards Thanatos' kingdom.

No…Bella…don't leave me!

"BELLA!!"

I could hear Thanatos as if he were behind me, laughing coldly as I slumped down, my bleeding hands sliding down the bloodstained glass panel.

------

This prologue is actually the prologue in Tsubasa, just to serve as a beginning...don't worry, I won't be really following the exact storyline... :)

Next: In the Beginning

Synopsis:

Edward Masen is the head archeologist of the Volterra Excavating Team and is surprised by the visit of his childhood friend, Princess Isabella...


	2. In the Beginning

A/N: I don't own Tsubasa or Twilight. These are owned by CLAMP and Stephenie Meyer, respectively. The only thing I own is some invented characters of the story. :D

CHAPTER 1

In the Beginning

_There are no coincidences in this world. What is there is Destiny…_

_-Yuko Ichihara, xxxholic-_

Country of Volterra…

As he stepped inside his home, he took off the hood of his cloak, revealing his tousled bronze hair, very pale complexion, and emerald eyes. He first laid his eyes on the photograph on the side table. He picked it up and saw two people: a man in his early forties and a boy with bronze hair and emerald eyes smiling back at him.

"I'm home father." Edward Masen whispered, smiling at the two people.

At the young age of fifteen, Edward became the head archeologist shortly after his adoptive father Charlie died in an excavation accident at the Sapphire ruins two years ago.

His reverie was interrupted by a soft knock. Edward half-ran towards the door and opened it. He saw a girl in a light pink cloak, her face hidden by the hood.

"Good afternoon! What can I do for you?" he greeted cheerfully to the visitor. Suddenly, the anonymous girl screamed, "EDWARD!!" as she pounced on the boy, sending him crashing on the floor.

Then the hood was gone. It now revealed a girl with brown hair curled at the ends and eyes as brown as chocolate. She also had a pale complexion but slightly darker than Edward's. The young man recognized who this untimely visitor was.

"Y-your Majesty?" he stuttered.

The girl now pouted, "I thought I told you to call me Bella!" she said angrily, crossing her arms.

"But your majesty…" Edward began but Bella interrupted him.

"BELLA" she said, emphasizing every syllable. Edward could not say anything but sighed.

"Bella." he said, flashing his crooked smile as the princess smiled at him. Then Bella jumped off him.

"I'm sorry! I must be very heavy!" Bella apologized. Edward waved his hand.

"It's all right, Bells." he said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Edward," she began, "I just came here to visit you. I know you're very busy lately so I just thought of coming here to see how you've been."

Edward shook his head, "Really pr- Bella, I'm fine!" he said to ease the girl's worries.

"But it seems you don't even have the time to relax." Bella said, holding his hand, "You don't even have the time to even visit the palace.

"You know, Edward, I remember the time when you first came to the palace…" her eyes were now seven years away, "…you came with your father to our kingdom. You were a quiet boy and never talked a lot. But I saw a lot of change in you, Edward. I see that you're smiling a lot lately, unlike before…" 'And I love that crooked smile of yours.' Bella added in her head.

"Bella, did you know that YOU were the one who changed me." Edward said, his crooked smile on place again. Bella blushed.

"Oh now, Edward!"

"Really, it's true, Bells!"

Silence hung for a moment.

"Uhm…Edward?" Bella broke the silence.

"Yes?" Edward replied.

"You know, we've been friends for a long time, right?" Bella asked, her eyes like those of a puppy.

"Your Ladyship," Edward said, ignoring Bella's pouting, "You know that we've been friends for a very long time. Do you doubt that?"

Bella's eyes flew wide, "No! Of course not! I…was just asking what you're thinking of me."

"You're the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom, Bella." Edward said sincerely.

Bella, for a second, forgot to breathe. Edward's eyes caught her and as she looked at the Adonis image, she managed to speak.

"Edward, there's something that I want to tell you." She said quietly, regretfully ripping her eyes from his sight.

"What is it?" his velvet voice was so soft that it dazzled the young princess. for a few seconds, she gathered her thoughts.

"I..." but she couldn't get the words out. Then after twenty seconds, she spoke to the statue of Adonis which came to life as she spoke.

"I lov--"

Then a loud chime startled both of them.

"Oh! It's time for dinner! I must go, Edward!" Bella said, a twinge of regret in her voice.

"But Bella, what you were saying--"

"No, Edward! Not this time. Maybe next time." Bella said, trying to hide the regret in her voice. She opened the door.

"See you soon, Edward." she said, smiling. Edward flashed his crooked smile.

"Take care, Bella." his soft, velvet voice dazzled Bella.

"You're doing it again." Bella said.

"What?"

"Dazzle people!"

Edward chuckled, "Did I dazzle you then?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Edward!" she giggled and closed the door behind her. Edward saw her through the window, her hood was on, maybe to protect her identity.

As Bella walked down the streets, a gust of wind blew and revealed her face to the townspeople.

"Oh my! It's Princess Isabella!"

"Princess Isabella!"

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Would you like an apple, your majesty?"

At Edward's house, he was stifling a laugh.

'Silly Bella!' he thought, laughing to himself. But he was wondering, what was she trying to tell him? She loves...what?

At the town, Bella was looking back at the house, though a lot of people were blocking her view.

'I love you, Edward.'

-------

At the Volterra palace, King Samuel was talking to his adviser and High Priest, Jasper.

"Where is Bella?"

"She must be seeing the head archeologist, your majesty." Jasper replied.

King Samuel's brow twitched.

"That boy again!" he said, anger visible in his russet features.

"Oh now, Sam!" Jasper said, addressing his childhood friend, "She's only friends with Edward. Not to mention, the boy's very loyal to you!"

"Hmph!" Sam huffed and crossed his arms.

"SAM!" a girl's voice called.

"The princess must be here." Jasper said and true enough, Bella came in to the throneroom.

"Isabella Marie!" Sam said angrily, "Are you with that Masen boy again?"

Bella stuck out her tongue, "So what, big brother? Even seeing my childhood friend has a law?"

"Ha! You listen here, little sister!" Sam said, "That...rat keeps on pestering you in the palace-----"

"He is NOT pestering me!" Bella answered back.

"Oh really, huh? Okay! I don't really trust that boy! Every girl in the town dreams of him! Don't you understand he might be toying with your affections!" Sam said, a tone of disdain in his voice.

"Edward and I are just FRIENDS, Sam!" Bella replied angrily, "You must be thinking that we are in a kind of relationship!"

"Honestly, Bella! Friendship is a kind of relationship!" Sam said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh now! Chop! Chop!" Jasper said and surprisingly, both Bella and Sam calmed down.

"Jasper." Sam said, "I know you used your gift of charms to calm us down. We were both in the height of a heated argument!" he winked.

"As high priest, sire," Jasper said, smirking, "It is my duty to keep order in the palace, especially when the time comes it is needed."

"Miss Emily said that dinner is ready." Jasper added. Suddenly, Sam brightened up, "Yes, let's proceed!" he said and went out of the throneroom. Bella sighed.

"Sam and Miss Emily, huh?"

"Ah well, your brother can be as stubborn as a sheep sometimes." Jasper smiled.

-------

Chapter 1! Please forgive me if I didn't get some of the scenes right... :)

Next: Wings of Fate

Synopsis:

High Priest Jasper has invited Edward to dinner in the palace, much to King Samuel's dismay. Edward says that he has found a strange symbol in the Sapphire ruins and the High Priest tells the legend of the Wings of Fate....and the Time Space Sorceress, Alice...a woman he has known for a very long time.


	3. Wings of Fate

A/N: Again i don't own Twilight nor Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer and CLAMP, respectively. Also, to tell you in advance, I'll be making a crossover story with this fanfic, similar to xxxholic. To those who know what xxxholic is, start guessing which Twilight character will play as Kimihiro Watanuki. (clue: it's a girl! ^__^)

Chapter 2

Wings of Fate

_"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven._  
_A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to reap that which is planted.  
A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance.  
A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing.  
A time to get and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away;  
A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace."  
__Ecclesiastes 3: 1 _

"Sire, I invited a visitor to eat dinner with us." Jasper said as they ate dinner in the royal dining room.

"Please welcome him in!" Sam said cheerfully to the royal guards. The guards let in a bronze-haired young man wearing a cloak. Sam almost choked but Jasper and Bella gave him a warning glare.

"Mister Edward! You're very welcome!" Sam said, smiling though what he felt was the exact opposite, "Please take a seat beside High Priest Whitlock!" he gestured at the empty seat beside Jasper and face-to-face with Bella. Edward took his seat and noticed that Bella wasn't looking at him.

"So Mister Edward, did you find something interesting in the Sapphire Ruins?" Sam asked as he took a piece of steak.

"So far, we only found an unusual symbol at the center of the ruins." Edward replied.

"What does the symbol look like?" Sam asked.

"They look like…wings, sire. Just like a seraph's." Edward said as he sipped his corn soup quietly, "But that's odd. What would a symbol like that be doing at the center?"

"It must be of great importance."Jasper said, "Long ago, the Sapphire Castle was used to harness a very powerful magical force by wizards before our time. Then the Volturi, a group of very powerful wizards, used it to make an attempt of time and space travelling, to travel dimensions. It takes a very long time to do the incantation until the old king Aro died before the spell could be completed."

"How long could that spell be completed?" Edward asked.

"Lots of years. No one knows when." Jasper replied, "I heard a legend that the person who possesses the Wings of Fate is the key to anyone's desire of having immense power."

"Wings of Fate?"

"The seraphic feathers, Edward! Every single feather has a very strong magic. If it goes to the wrong hands, the power can become very dangerous." Jasper said.

"Does anyone know who possesses the Wings of Fate?" Edward asked.

"No one knows except Divine Providence." Jasper replied, "It is not by bloodline but who possesses the purest of all hearts."

Everyone became silent.

"Well, the other one who knows is the Time-Space Sorceress, Alice."Jasper said, a tint of red on his cheeks, "She always believes that there is no coincidence in this world. What is there is the power of destiny itself."

"When I asked her who bore the legendary Seraph Wings, she told me that the time to be known is when the time is right." Jasper said, disappointed.

"Maybe she wants it to be known if the bearer will be the one to reveal its power." Bella spoke for the first time.

"You might have a point there, Bella." Jasper smiled. Edward caught her gaze and flashed a crooked smile. Bella smiled a bit but with a blush on her cheeks.

---

"Hey, HEY! Jasper! Who's this Alice you were talking about?" Sam asked. They were at the palace balcony after the others had retired.

"She was…a friend of mine." Jasper replied quietly. Sam noticed the red tint that was on his friend's cheeks a while ago.

"A friend?" Sam was curious now, "How powerful is she?"

"Alice, like me, possesses the power of the moon." Jasper said, "She has the ability to grant wishes and foresee the future."

"What is she? Like a genie and a fortune teller?" Sam asked.

"You could say that." Jasper replied, "But she requires a price."

"A price??" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes. A price that could equal the wish you are asking for." Jasper replied grimly.

"Wow! She must be a businesswoman. Where do you think she is now?" Sam asked.

"She owns a shop in Forks, Washington, a city located in the country of the United Sates of America." Jasper replied.

"Hey Jas! Why were you blushing red in the dining hall earlier when you were talking about that Alice girl?" Sam now asked in a sly tone.

Jasper replied in a very defensive tone, "I do not know what you mean, sire."  
"Don't play coy with me Jasper Whitlock." Sam now smiled mischievously, "I know that there's something going on between you and her!"

Jasper shook his head and left immediately. Sam chuckled at his friend's actions. Then at the grounds, he saw his sister and that "rat", bidding their goodbyes and Bella hugging Edward. Sam spat on the ground. "Bah! Bella and that rat!" he said, "Wait 'til Bella gets a hit from that womanizer!" Then he saw Bella now glaring at him. Sam couldn't see Edward in sight. Then Bella stuck out her tongue at him.

"Isabella Marie." He muttered angrily, "I'll really get you."

---

The following afternoon, Bella sneaked at Edward's house, closely following his trail.

'I want to show how much I love him. I'll surprise him at the ruins!' she giggled to herself.

But as she went into the ruins, she lost Edward. 'Where could he be?' she thought. She searched the ruins but there was no sign of the bronze-haired man. She was lost.

"Holy crow! I'm lost!" she moaned in desperation. Suddenly, she found an odd symbol on the walls.

They looked like wings. They were red. They looked like…seraph's wings?

'Must this be what Edward was talking about?' Bella wondered. She touched the markings.

Suddenly, the markings glowed and Bella was now floating in mid-air, her eyes lost its dark-brown color. Wings sprouted out from her back and it is as if the symbol was trying to absorb her.

"BELLA!"

Edward jumped at a very high distance (thanks to old training) and snatched the young woman with all his might. The wings from her back scattered into feathers with a red symbol on each. Then the feathers disappeared.

He landed on the ground with the woman in his arms. An earthquake shook the ruins.

Edward hurried towards the exit and jumped before a boulder could hit them. Edward looked at the unconscious princess in his arms.

But he was horrorstricken at the sight around him.

His team of archeologists was sprawled on the ground. Others were bleeding.

Then the King appeared behind him, bleeding as well.

"You're late, boy!" Sam said, "You didn't hurt my sister, right?" he fell to the ground without another word.

"Your Highness!" Edward exclaimed.

"Sam!" Jasper shouted and went beside his friend.

"The poison must have penetrated everyone!" the High Priest said, examining Sam's wounds, "Edward, did Bella touch the symbol?"

"Yes but…" Edward stopped, "Did you know about this?"

"I knew Alice would say something about the right time." Jasper said darkly, "I never knew it was Bella, Edward. I thought the dream I had was not a premonition."

"A dream? Only a high priest like you could dream of a premonition!" Edward said angrily, holding Bella to his chest tightly.

"It does not matter anymore, Edward!" Jasper said, "I must send you to the Time-Space Sorceress."

A crescent moon staff appeared out of thin air.

"You mean Alice?" Edward asked, clutching Bella in his arms.

"Yes, listen Edward." Jasper touched Edward's head, "Bella lost the feathers. Those are very important to her. They serve as her life force. Without them, she'll just be a vessel, with no life. I believe they're scattered throughout different worlds."

"Different worlds? How could I go there?" Edward asked.

"Alice is the only one who can help you." Jasper replied, " Now it's time to go!"

He muttered a Latin spell which summoned the power of the Moon. Then in a flash of light, Edward and Bella were gone.

"Please, Alice, help them!" Jasper said sadly as he looked at the moonstone ring on his left ring finger, then to Sam behind him, "Please help Edward accomplish his mission!"

---

Next: A Price to Pay

Synopsis:

Now that Bella is actually the bearer of the Wings of Fate, Edward must now go to the Time-Space Sorceress Alice to help him seek all the feathers. However, will Edward continue his mission as Alice tells him of the conditions that should be met to let him travel through dimensions? Will the Welsh wizard, Carlisle Cullen, and the old American soldier Emmett McCarty help him as he will journey through worlds to save the life of the woman he loves?


	4. A Price to Pay

A/N: Again this is just a pure work of imagination. I don't own Tsubasa or Twilight...You know who owns them.

Chapter 3

A Price to Pay

_No matter how close,_

_No matter how distant I'll yearn_

_For your memories, in a far away world-----_

_-Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Chapter 2, The Price of Memories-_

Country of America…

"Ha-HA!" Emmett said triumphantly, slashing the bodies of his enemies with his Lightning Blade.

"Aw….very weak these people are!" Emmett sighed as he saw his enemies on the ground, soaked in their own blood.

"Emmett! You have disobeyed my orders…again!" a woman's stern voice said.

"Princess Rosalie!" Emmett whispered and jumped towards the bridge. He saw the golden-haired beautiful princess with Jessica, his partner in protecting the princess.

Rosalie was glaring at him, "Haven't I told you that you that you should not kill needlessly?" her voice was like a hiss.

Emmett walked across the bridge towards the princess. The crowd along the sides made hushed sounds.

"To kill anyone who attacks is part of the warrior code, Your Majesty!" Emmett said.

"I never heard of that rule before." Rosalie replied coolly. Emmett sneered, "Aaa…Shaddup!"

Jessica looked at him in askance, "How could you talk that way to Princess Rosalie??" she exclaimed. Rosalie raised her hand.

"It's all right, Jessica." She said. Then she turned to Emmett.

"Why can't all soldiers be as good as Jessica?" she said sadly, "Why do you have to be that cruel, Emmett?"

"There are good soldiers and _coup_ soldiers, princess!" Emmett replied in a defensive tone, "I don't care who I am going to kill. I want to be stronger that anyone else!"

"Very well, Emmett." Rosalie said, "After all, there is no one as strong as you are. You leave me no other option."

Rosalie summoned the powers of Diana and Emmett was already sinking in the light.

"Hey, HEY! Rosalie! Where ya takin' me??" Emmett shouted. Jessica was yelling at him to be quiet.

"To learn your lesson, Emmett." Rosalie replied with a laugh. Emmett was already mad.

"Rose, you can't do this to me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Rosalie said, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she muttered a spell and a powerful symbol was embedded in Emmett's forhead.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, holding his forehead.

"A curse." Rosalie replied, "I must warn you. Once you kill, your skills decline. Be careful!"

"Oh crap!" Emmett sighed as he was now sinking, "I'll get you for this!"

He disappeared in the light.

"I will see you soon afterwards, Emmett."

----

Country of Wales…

"Queen Esme…" the young blond man in wizard's robes said to the caramel-haired woman sleeping in a water chamber.

"I'm sorry I must leave. It's the best thing…for the both of us." He said sadly and muttered a spell. A white trampoline object appeared out of thin air and covered the water chamber.

"I promise Esme," he said,"things will work out for the both of us once more."

He raised his staff, "Now off to the sorceress!" he said, smiling and in a flash of light, he was gone.

----

Edward and the unconscious Bella appeared in front of a strange building (strange as in far off from the other buildings surrounding it) with a crescent moon perched on the roof. He saw a woman with hair as black as ebony cropped short and a complexion as pale as the moon. She was short, wearing a red gown, and Edward could think of her as a pixie.

The one beside the woman was a young girl, probably fifteen, with hair as bronze as Edward's but curly at the ends and brown eyes like Bella. She was also pale, as pale as the woman and him but she was taller than the woman by an inch or two.

"Welcome!" the short-haired woman said cheerfully, "Welcome to my shop!"

Edward realized it was raining as he was already soaking wet, "Where are we and who are you?" he asked.

The woman replied, "You're in Forks, Washington, in the United States of America." Then she started introducing herself and the girl, "I am Mary Alice Brandon and this is Renesmee Carlie Masen."

'Masen?' he thought in surprise.

"And your name is?"

"My name is Edward, Edward…Masen." Edward replied, "And this is Bella."

"You and Nessie both share a common surname." Alice said, "How are the two of you related?"

Edward and Renesmee were looking at each other eye-to-eye.

"We don't know each other!" both of them said in chorus. Both of them looked at each other again in surprise. Edward, as he was looking at the young girl, realized that she resembled a lot of himself, though only that her eyes were brown…like Bella's.

"I see." Alice said, "Then may I ask if my husband sent you here."

'The High Priest is her husband?' Edward thought in surprise.

"High Priest Whitlock sent me here, Miss Alice." Edward replied. Alice giggled.

"I thought so! Dear Jasper did send you here!" she laughed, looking at the moonstone ring on her left ring finger.

"And what is it that you wish for, Edward?" she asked.

"I would want to travel through dimensions to save my friend." Edward looked at the sleeping figure of Bella in his arms.

Alice approached Bella and touched her forehead. She shook her head.

"She has lost something very precious." Alice said darkly, "If she will stay like this, she will die!"

Edward buried his head in Bella's neck, growling in despair.

Alice looked at the surroundings.

"Finally they're here!" she said smugly.

A flash of light appeared and there were two men. One was a tall blond man in wizard's robes and the other was a burly man in an English nobleman's outfit.

"Welcome!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Are you the Sorceress of Time and Space?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

The two men said them at once. The burly man glared at the blond man.

"My name is Alice." Alice replied.

"Hey, where the hell are we?" the burly man asked.

"You're in America." Alice giggled.

"Ha! I also come from America!" the burly man said.

"A different one." Alice said, "What are your wishes?" she asked the two men.

"I wish to…" the two men said.

"…return to where I came from." The burly man said.

"…not return to where I came from." The blond man said.

The burly man shot daggers through his eyes towards the blond man.

"Tsk! Tsk! Oh dear. It's difficult." Alice said, "What are your names?"

The blond man stepped forward, "I am a wizard from the country of Wales, Carlisle Cullen." The blond man bowed.

"Just Emmett." The burly man said gruffly.

Alice closed her eyes, apparently reflecting on something. Then she opened them.

"Hm…you Edward, want to save your friend by travelling through dimensions." She said to Edward.

"Carlisle, you want to not return to your country and Emmett, you want to return to your own country." She said to the other two, "The purposes are different but the means are the same." Alice said. She turned to Renesmee, "Renesmee, could you get the two."

Renesmee nodded and went inside the shop.

"Of course, I'll be asking for a price." Alice said in a businesslike tone.

"For you, Emmett, I would require you your sword."

Emmett was outraged, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'm not going to hand over my Lightning Blade!" he roared.

Alice sighed, "Then in exchange, you'll be arrested and put into a mental facility."

"Mental-?"

"Well?"

"Aw…o'ryt!" Emmett thrusted his sword, almost hitting Alice's face, "But I'll get this back! I swear!" 'You pixie!' he added angrily in his head.

The sword disappeared.

"As for you," Alice turned to Carlisle, "The symbol at your back."

A obscure symbol appeared and also vanished like the sword.

"And as for you," Alice paused at Edward, "Are you sure you want to continue?" she asked.

"Yes!" Edward replied valiantly, "For the sake of the princess, I will!"

Alice nodded, "Very well. Your price is…"  
Edward's heart raced.

"Your relationship with Princess Isabella Marie."

----(FLASHBACK)----

"Hey, Edward!" a ten year-old Bella came in the house. Edward let out a yelp of surprise.

"Bella?" Edward said, recovering a bit from the shock, "How did you come here?"

"I disguised myself!" Bella replied, showing her cloak and hood. Then, a middle-aged man came in, carrying a blueprint. He smiled.

"Ah…your majesty!" he winked at the young girl. Bella blushed.

"Please, just Bella, Uncle Charlie." She said in a small voice. Charlie laughed.

"Of course, Bella." He said.

"Uhm…could I take Edward out for a while?" Bella asked.

"Certainly. Just be careful!" Charlie nodded.

"Thank you!" Bella exclaimed, "Come on Edward!"

She pulled Edward by the arm and led him to the palace. They climbed the stairs.

"Where are we going, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Just wait!" Bella replied excitedly. Then they reached the top and they saw doves flying towards the sea.

Edward had to admit, the scenery was beautiful. The sea was like filled with jewels and ornamented by the doves flying towards the sunset.

"It's beautiful, Bella." Edward said quietly, flashing his crooked smile. Bella then smiled.

"I just wanted to show you Edward!" she said happily as the doves were now flying around them and then flying towards the horizon.

----(END OF FLASHBACK)----

Edward's face blanched, accenting his white skin.

"Even though you have collected every bit of her memory, her memory of you will never return." Alice said, "In other words, once she wakes up, she'll see you as a total stranger."

Edward remembered the time they were at the top of the palace, admiring the scenery of sunset and twilight. All of these will be gone in just a flash.

"I will." Edward's voice was quivering.

"Edward, are you sure?" Alice asked. Edward nodded furiously.

"I don't care if Bella will never have a single memory about me! As long as she is alive, I'm happy!" he said through gritted teeth, though it was clear (to Alice) that he was fighting back the tears.

"Okay." Alice said, a bit reluctant. Renesmee now came back with two fat and small furry animals. One was black and the other was white.

"Such cute animals!" Carlisle smiled.

"May I introduce Mokona." Alice said, "You will use the white Mokona, Edward."

"Uhm…can I use the Black one?" Emmett asked Renesmee.

"Uh…the black one is for communication." Renesmee replied.

"So," Alice became businesslike, "I have now granted your wishes. Edward, once you use Mokona, your price will be paid."

Edward stood up, carrying Bella, "Thank you for your time, Miss Alice." He said curtly.

"The pleasure is mine." Alice smiled.

Edward looked at Mokona, "Miss Alice, how could we use this….thing?" he asked.

"MAGIC!" the white Mokona squealed. The three men jumped.

"It talked!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Mokona will be the one to guide you through." Alice said, "Also I must warn you, in different worlds, there are existing forces of good and evil. There, you will meet people that you know in your respective worlds however, they are not the same people you know."

"And also...notice that the four of you have different clothings." Alice added, "It means that each of you came from different worlds and other worlds are also different in terms of clothing and culture. Be careful, then."

Edward nodded and when he was about to proceed, somebody called him.

"Mister Masen!"

Edward turned to see Renesmee.

"Please do be careful." Renesmee's voice quivered.

"Miss _Masen_." Edward said, "Just Edward will do."

"Uh…yes Edward. And Renesmee will do." Renesmee smiled shyly.

"Okay!" Mokona squealed. Then a portal appeared in its mouth. They entered the portal and disappeared with Mokona, leaving Renesmee and Alice standing in the rain.

----

Guys, just an announcement, I'll be posting stories every week, so please stay tuned every week because anytime I can post one or two chapters. Thanks!

Next: Republic of Sienna

Synopsis:

Edward and co. appear in an odd country named the Republic of Sienna. There, they meet a couple who owns an apartment in the city and they seem to know about Alice...


End file.
